Things Unknown
by ewagurl4eva
Summary: Hermione has just been booted out of her house. Who comes to our favorite girl's rescue?Only our Favorite man,Draco!When they uncover some startiling evidence, will our favorite couple be able to solve it before is too late?
1. Your not ours!

Chapter 1: lies and Misleading

The summer was slowly drawing to a close. Four more weeks of freedom were left to the students of Hogwarts, and then it would be back to school.

Harry was at #12 Grimauld place, putting the house into a livable, habitable place to live.

Ron was in his room at the Burrow, trying desperately to fill out three more feet of parchment on a essay about the magical elements of Stonehenge.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room of the Malfoy Manor, staring off into space, happy that his father was finally dead, but at the same time missing his mother who his father had killed when she had gone to Dumbledore's side.

Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were all sitting in the lounge of Dumbledore's spacious Manor, discussing Who the next heads should be for the nest school year, and if they should tell a certain Gryffindor the truth.

Hermione, on the other hand was having a yelling match with her parents.

"I don't want you going back there!!! Do you know how hard it is to tell our friends where our eldest daughter goes every year?" Her mother screamed at her.

"I don't care what they think!!! I'm going back and you can't stop me! Hermione screamed back

"Oh yea, you think so? Well you have another thing coming then, missy. You will not go and that is FINAL!!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"Yes!!! You will stay here, go to a NORMAL school, live a NORMAL life, and be a NORMAL 17 year old girl!"

"No I..."

Her father cut her off. "I have had enough of this. His anger was getting the better of him. "We took you in, raised you like you were our own, and let you attend that freak school for six years!!!! Now you will do as I say. You will not be going back to that freak school to learn magic tricks. You had six years of fun, now it is time to be NORMAL!!!!"

Hermione's mind had stopper after "took you in". "You what? You mean...I'm not...your...daughter?!?!"

"Are you bloody crazy? No we're not! I would refuse to give birth to you!!! We tried giving you a home, but you're too much of a hassle!!! You act like you know everything, and then you come home this year telling me that you and your freak friends killed a Dark Lord that you claim everyone was afraid of, except, I don't remember being afraid of anything. I didn't even know there was a Dark Lord. And if he really had killed all those people, it would have been in the bloody news, but was it? No...it wasn't!!!! You have to be crazy!!! And I will not have that in my house! Especially with my eleven year old daughter! I will not allow you to corrupt her into becoming a witch!!!"

"That's it." Her father said vehemently. "You are to be out of our house in two bloody days. If your not we're putting you on the street."


	2. Goodbye, my horrid family

Chapter 2: Leaving

A/n

Thanks tons to Rubythetroll for my first review!!!! Yes, I knew it seems kind of weird that she turns to Malfoy, but the reason will be revealed soon.

Hermione turned, and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed, refusing to cry, even if her world had just collapsed around her.

After a few minutes, she sat up and looked around, wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this mess. She had no money, no place to stay, and was stuck in muggle London.

In a daze, she pushed that thought out of her mind and began to pack. When she finished, she sat back down on her bed, finally letting her situation sink in.

She couldn't stay at Harry's. Harry had been very withdrawn since the "final Battle" against Voldemort, and refused to see or talk to anyone. Even with the help of her, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and surprisingly by Zabini and Malfoy, Voldemort had still succeeded in killing Neville, Charlie, Cho, Colin, and many others. He wanted to be left alone.

Ron's family was still trying to get over the death of Charlie's death, and trying to help his widow, Fleur, take care of their small son.

That left...Draco. She shivered, remembering the past years event's.

Dumbledore had told her, Harry, and Ron what had happened when Draco arrived home for holiday, after his father had been taken to Azkaban in fifth year. He had arrived at the manor to find it completely deserted of any living life. He had looked through all of the rooms for his mother, but couldn't find her. So he had gone to his father's secret rooms in the dungeons, and had found her. She was hanging from the ceiling beams, the words, "he will follow my footsteps, you bitch" written below her, in her blood. Draco had gone to the ministry, told them of his mother's death and told the Minister that he wanted his father to be kissed. The Minister and Draco had gone to Azkaban and the sentence was carried out immediately. Draco returned to Hogwarts, and had gone to Professor Snape, the only man he trusted, who convinced him to be a spy, and bring down all that his father had helped build. Draco agreed to it, to avenge his mother's death. He and Snape were able to give Dumbledore more than enough information about Voldemorts plans, and Dumbledore had successfully blocked many of Voldemorts attacks. Draco's parts in the plans were kept quiet from the rest of the Order, and no one knew about them until the day of the final battle. During the battle, he had killed many of the Death Eaters, often saving many of the Orders people from death. He had saved Ron from Goyle, and Crabbe, Hermione from Parkinson, and Ginny from Nott, proving to them that he was indeed on their side. After the battle, Harry sought him out to thank him, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. As Harry had said, "some things just make you friends, like Hermione in lying about the troll."

And thus began the new friendship of Malfoy, and the Golden Trio.

Draco had invited the trio and Ginny to his manor anytime, because it was lonely just him taking care of the whole place. The four had kept in touch, through owl post, and it seemed to be the best place for Hermione to go for summer. _Besides, she thought, what if she goes to Dumbledore and he says she can't come back, because her parents forbids it?_

So Hermione walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and an ink bottle.

_Draco,_

_I know this is going to be kind of weird, me asking you for help and all, I mean we've been enemy's for years. But Harry and Dumbledore think you changed and because of that I think you did to._

_Before holidays, you invited my friends and I to visit over the summer, but due to obvious circumstances, we haven't. But, I haven't anyone else to turn to, and I'm afraid going to Dumbledore might not work out. Anyway, my....the muggles have kicked me out. They refuse to have me under their roof anymore, and I can't stay with Harry and Ron. Please help. Do you think I could possibly stay with you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione._

Just as Hermione was signing her mane, her door opened.

Hermione looked over and saw her eleven year old sister in the doorway.

Her sister, Hanna, had long black hair with bright blue eyes. It was obvious that they weren't biological sister's, but they acted like they were.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I heard you, mum, and dad." Hanna said, quietly.

"And?"

"and I'm coming with you."

"what?!" Hermione asked, standing so suddenly, sending her ink bottle flying.

Her sister closed the door behind her and sat on the bed. "I'm going with you. I mean its obvious they're not our parents. Hell, we know we're not sisters."

Hermione walked over and sat next to her. "Hanna, honey, you know I would love to take you. But I cant. See you cant come into the magical world. What would you do while I was in school?"

Hanna smiled and pulled out a familiar letter, with green writing. "maybe this will help?" she asked, slyly.

Hermione took the letter, and stared at it, her jaw dropping. She looked from her sister to the letter, and back again, wordlessly opening and closing her mouth.

"you look like a fish, herms." Hanna said, laughing.

After a few minutes Hermione was finally able to speak. "oh gosh Hanna!!!!!! Congrats!!! I knew you were one, from the moment I saw you!!!!"

Hanna beamed. "thanks, herms. But we have one slight problem. We need to out of here in two days."

Hermione good mood left with a "pop!". "oh, right." She got up and walked over to her desk, pulling out another ink bottle. "I was just writing a ...friend, to see if I could stay there until I can support my self. I'll ask if you can stay too.

She picked up her quill and wrote:

_P.s. if you don't mind, can my sister come too? She has just been accepted to Hogwarts, and it will be only a matter of time before she gets kicked out also._

Hermione folded the letter and went over to the fireplace, threw in some purple powder, threw in the letter, and said clearly: "Draco's room, Malfoy Manor."

The letter disappeared, leaving Hermione staring into the fire.

_Please help Draco. You're my last chance. Please. Prove you've changed._

She willed herself not to cry, again. she turned and sat down next to Hanna.

They both looked at they're hands, wondering if this was just a fream, and that they weren't really being kicked out of the only home they remembered.

rubythetroll: does that help???? 


	3. Bloody Hell

Chapter 3: Bloody Hell!!

a/n: Omg!!!!!! gets up and does happy dance I got reviews!!!!!!! Ok, sorry my moment of insanity has left. Anyway thanks soooooo much!!!!! I really appreciate all of them. I never knew you all thought this was so good!!!!!

Draco was just about to change for bed when a letter flew out of the fire, and hit him, corner first, in his chest.

"Bloody hell!" he said, softly, looking at the time. It was almost ten. "Who would be writing this late?" He pulled open the letter, and read it.

"Bloody hell," he murmured again. He read the letter again three more times in a quick concession.

"Those bloody git's are throwing them out??? The ruddy hell for?" Draco's anger reached its boiling point. "Those bloody muggles will pay," he said vehemently. And with a loud pop, Draco disappeared.

Hermione's head snapped up when a resounding snap echoed in her room.

She saw Draco materialize in front of her.

_He had come!! _ She thought happily.

But then she saw the look on his face. His face was twisted into such a angry, hateful look, that the dam Hermione had built broke apart as her last hope fell. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

Draco stared down at the beautiful, brown haired girl and his heart broke. He sat down next to her, and pulled her onto his lap, trying to comfort her.

"Its okay, Hermione," he whispered over and over. "Your safe now. I won't let them hurt you. Shhh...its okay."

He kept whispering it over and over until Hermione had finally calmed down.

Hermione looked up at Draco. Thinking I was still her he was mad at, she said quietly, "I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't of asked. It was stupid of me. I'll write harry and see if he minds."

Draco looked down at her, confused." What are you talking about? Your staying with me at my manor for the rest of the summer."

Hermione looked at him, shocked. "You mean it? But...I thought...you just looked so mad when you showed up. I thought it was because I asked."

Draco looked down at her, and softly pushed her hair off her face. "I would never be mad that you wanted to stay with me, Hermione. You can stay whenever you want. I meant it when I said you all could come over. I wouldn't lie to you."

They gazed into each others eyes for a few minutes, until the mood was shattered by heavy footsteps outside of her room. The door slammed open, and Mr. Granger stood in the doorway.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Mr. Granger roared, "what the hell are you doing with my daughter?!" he lunged at Draco. Hermione and hanna jumped up to block his path.

"get out of my bloody way," he growled, through gritted teeth.

"No." Hermione said, feeling braver since Draco was there.

"What did you say, missy?"

"she said no, Mr. Granger." Hanna said. "You are not out parents and we don't have to listen to you or your wife."

Mr. Granger looked down at her daughter.

"Go to your room, Hanna. This has nothing to do with you. This has to do with Hermione and I. You don't go to some freak school. There's nothing abnormal"-he spit that word-"about you. We still love _you._

_"_Really?" Hanna asked sarcasticly. "Because I was just accepted to that 'freak school' as you call it."

Mr. Grangers eyes bulged and he rounded on Hermione with a raised fist. "you have corrupted my daughter!!!!!" he screamed. He brought his fist around to punch her, but it suddenly froze.

Draco pushed the girls aside, his wand out. He walked up to Hermiones father, hatred written all over his face. "don't you ever lay a hand on her." he said in a deadly whisper. "because if you do"-he smirked-"you might wake up one morning with some _very_ important parts missing. You know what I mean?"

Mr. Grangers pupils contracted in fear as he caught Draco's drift.

"Good." Draco whispered, his voice still deadly. "we wouldn't want to lost _that_ now would we? No? I didn't think so. Now what's this I hear about you kicking these young ladies out? Tut, tut. How very rude. I think you need a little lesson in manner, what do you think?"

Mr. Granger's pupils contracted even farther.

"Scared are you? Well you should be. But you are lucky, Mr. Granger. There are two girls in here, one that has seen to much blood to begin with, and another who I don't wants first impression of me to be the man who tortured the only father figure that she knows. No, I wouldn't want her to think that. For now, I will let you go. I'm taking your daughters to my manor. You will never see or hear from them again. you don't deserve it. Now say goodbye."

Draco stepped aside so Mr. Granger could say it. Mr. Granger just glared at his daughters.

"I said,"-Draco raised his wand-"to say goodbye.

"Goodbye." Mr. Granger said, all the while still glaring.

Hermione and Hanna both mumbled a reply.

Draco turned to the girls. He finally took a good look at Hanna. _Funny, she looks a lot like a guy I know._ He thought, but he was to tired to think of who.

Hermione had changed, he noticed. Her hair had toned down, and she had filled out in all the right places. He shook his head, trying to get Hermione's body out of his head. "Are you packed?" he asked the girls.

"I am," Hermione said.

"My trunk is outside the door." Hanna said. "Its awfully heavy though.

Draco nodded and went to get it.

"what the bloody hell did you pack?" he asked coming back into the room. "it feels like theres four hippogriffs in here."

"oh, not much, just what I needed." Hanna said innocently.

Draco rolled his eyes and dropped the trunk next to the fireplace. He turned to Hermione. "and how many hippogriffs in yours, Mademoiselle? He asked Hermione.

Hermione just smiled sweetly. Draco picked hers up and gasped in surprise. "there has got to be at least ten."

Hermione just smiled.

He dropped hers on top of Hanna's, muttering something about 'girls and packing everything." He stood, threw some purple powder into the fire and pushed in the two trunks. When the trunks disappeared, he threw in some floo powder and stepped in. he motioned to the girls. Seconds later, they arrived in Draco's room, finally feeling how tired they were. They stepped out of the fire, and Draco conjured up a bed fro Hanna, and as if there had been an unspoken arrangement between the two, Hermione and Draco collapsed on his bed, and were out like a light.

Hanna stared at the two for a while, smiling about how cute they were together. And as if on cue, Draco's arm came protectively around Hermione's waist, as if protecting her from the world.

Hanna climbed into her new bed, and looked over at the blonde boy.

_Funny_, she thought sleepily,_ he looks so familiar._ And then she was asleep.

Needless to say, none of the occupants of Draco's room woke before one o'clock the next day.

a/n: hey guys, hope you liked that chapter. Anyway, I'm going to be posting some other stories so be sure to read those too!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: its not your baby!

Chapter 4: It's Not Your Baby

A/n: hey guys, firstly (is that a word?) I want to APOLOGIZE!! I am soooooo sorry. I've been so caught up writing my other story, Fallen White Roses. Please forgive me!?!? Anyway, here is the chapter you all have been waiting so long for.

The next morning, Hanna woke up around one…in the afternoon that is. She smiled slyly as she saw her sister and her soon to be boyfriend still asleep and sprawled at the oddest angles. (Draco has somehow turned upside down during the night and his head was now at Hermione's feet, and Hermione was snuggling up to his.)

Hanna got up quietly and inspected Draco's room. It was a huge room, roughly the size of her and Hermione's first floor of their old house. After inspecting the balcony which over looked a beautiful, lush garden, the miniature library which held dozens of books and looked well used, and the enormous bathroom (which had a bathtub the size of her old back yard) which she made a mental note to try out some time soon, she got dressed (in Hermione's clothes, naturally) and made her way out the door, to inspect the rest of the house.

After getting lost down the hallways, and secret passages, and finding abouttwo dozen rooms on the first floor alone,and unable to find astaircase thatled to the first floor,andhopefully to thekitchen,she made her way back to Draco's room, and was surprised to see Hermione up and reading on the couch.

"Hello, sleepy head." Hanna said, collapsing on the couch next to her. "Do Draco's feet smell good?" she asked offhandedly, with the air one has when discussing the weather.

Hermione blushed, hiding her face in her book. Hanna laughed evilly. "Yes, Hermione, I did see that. I was in here too, you know. And next time you two decided to do something as _intimate_ as smelling each other's feet, make sure I'm far, far away from you two." She saw Hermione's blush deepen, and if she knew Ron Weasley, she would have said it rivaled his.

Hermione laughed. "Shut up." She lowered the book, and looked over Hanna's outfit. She arched an eyebrow. "Those are my clothes, aren't they?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, they are. And I will continue to steal you clothes until you take me shopping like you promised." Hanna said, crossing her arms, and trying to look stubborn, but not quite pulling it off; since she couldn't stop hide her smile well enough.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I will take you shopping eventually. But first things first. I'm starving. Did you find the kitchens?"

"No! I can't even find the main stairway to get downstairs!" Hanna said, her tone slightly annoyed. "This house is confusing as heck!"

"Well," Hermione said at length and giving the bed's occupant a slightly evil grin. "I think its time our host shows us, don't you agree, Hanna?"

Hanna cracked into an identical grin, rubbing her hands sinisterly. "I think it is high time he awakens." She said.

The two girls made their way to the bed and stood looking down at Draco, who looked very peaceful asleep.

"Draco," Hermione began, sounding worried, "the house is on fire!!!"

Draco only rolled over, muttering something like "hope its dad's wing," in his sleep.

Hanna tried next. "Oh Draco," she said, sounding horrified, "All your money has disappeared!!! You're poor!!"

Draco did nothing.

"Draco, Pansy has come to visit!!" Hermione yelled tragically.

"Slimy pug face," Draco murmured, though he still did not wake.

Hanna, whose stomach roared ominously, knew it was time for drastic measures. She shot Hermione an apologetic glance before declaring, "Draco, Hermione's pregnant, and it's not your baby!"

At this Draco shot up in bed, his eyes wild. "Whose blooming baby is it, then?!?!"

Hermione stared wide eyed at him, her mouth slightly open, while Hanna burst in to laughter. "No one's Draco, relax. She not pregnant. She, however, is very hungry, and so am I."

Draco,for the most part looked very embarrassed. "Hanna," he said slowly. "I will get you back. Revenge will be sweet. Now get out of my room so I can get dressed."

Hanna left, still laughing. Hermione moved to follow her but Draco grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Hermione." He said quietly, willing Hermione to look at him. She did and he opened his mouth to continue, but lost his voice, and looked back down to rethink what he was going to say. He looked back up again a few seconds later and said in a very rushed voice that wasn't like him, "hermioneivelikedyouforalongtimeandiwantittobecomemorebutonlyifyouwantititoo."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" she asked leaning in to understand better.

Draco took a deep breath and repeated, more slowly this time, "Hermione I've liked you for a long time, and I want our friendship to become more. But only if you want it to, too."

Hermione looked at him for a while, no emotions portrayed on her face. Draco, who took this as a bad sign, continues horridly. "I knew you probably wouldn't agree, its okay…"but his words were cut off by Hermione's lips descending onto his.

Hanna, who of course was spying on them, let out a little smile, closed the door, and did a little happy jig down the hallway.

&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: well here's another chapter guys, I promise to update soon!! Like maybe tomorrow or the day after next. The next chapter will reveal who Hanna's real parents are, and trust me, you'll be surprised!!!!

**ATTENTION: IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I WROTE THAT DRACO, HARRY AND THE OTHERS DEFEAT VOLDEMORT. FOR PURPOSES THAT WILL BE REVEALED FARTHER ALONG IN THIS STORY, I WANT TO CHANGE THAT TO BEING A PRE-WAR SKIRMISH!!! I REPEAT, DRACO AND THE OTHERS DO_ NOT_ DEFEAT VOLDEMORT, IT WAS A SKIRMISH!!!! THE CASUALTIES OF THAT SKIRMISH REMAIN THE SAME. I WILL CHANGE THE FIRST CHAPTER WHEN I GET A CHANCE!!!! THANK YOU.**

For other stories by me, please see my bio page. THANK YOU FOR YOU TIME AND PATIENCE YOU ALL HAVE SHOWN WAITING FOR A FURTHER CHAPTER!


End file.
